Soviet Log 88
Two rituals down, one blimp to go. We picked up the action just after leaving St. Peter's via Mei Lynn's portal. Once we were back at "the fountain" it was a simple matter to join back up with our NPC comrades and the van. We were especially happy to see that Lilyana and Gio hadn't done anything crazy with the ritual box! We were pretty banged up, though (well, Roq and Kat were anyway) so we needed somewhere to hole up. We didn't want to risk going anywhere that might have been compromised so we found a modest hotel on the outskirts of town where we could lick our wounds. Katya bounced back after a block under Gio's tender ministrations then spent some time brooding on the hotel roof (and ignoring the local crimes - she is lawless afterall - or maybe she's realizing that the best way to protect herself is to care less). When that got boring she struck out into the night and found a swanky penthouse near the river (GTA style) where we could set up more permanently. In the morning, we all moved to it. After some more time recovering we decided to swing by the bridge and resuscitate our fallen prologue-party comrades. Unfortunately, Mei Lynn determined that they were not actually dead (or had been and then were not now - its a little ambiguous). Worse yet, Tony was in 'acute distress'. We needed to find him quickly but were unsure of exactly where he was! Luckily, we knew a high level arch mage in town who would know the right divination magics. Arch Mage Augustino's butler wouldn't let us see him but we blustered our way in and almost interrupted his ritual. He politely asked us to wait by slamming up a force barrier which prevented further communication. We took the hint and spoke to Christiano instead. He agreed to divine Tony's location in a ritual block. We hung around the mansion until he was done. He told us that Tony was in the lab on the blimp. We figured time was of the essence so we telepathically summoned all of our closest allies including the two remaining members of Nun Force One (the other two had taken the Spear back to Milan). The Nuns wanted to take out the blimp since it was a symbol ("symbol" read massive physical military force) of the Nazi interference in Papal affairs. We wanted to get Tony back. We worked out a 3-part plan involving taking out the engine room, bridge, and labs simultaneously. Unfortunately we don't have enough firepower to do all three so Katya, Roq, Eva, and Mei Lynn would go after the engine room. Nun Force One, Lilyana, Gio, Leisolette, and Cyta would go for the bridge. While Danikov Danikov and the Steampunk Arab commander go to the lab and delay until the rest of us can back them up (presumably while the airship is plummeting from the sky). Our entry play revolved around using portal to get close and then Merge Inorganic to slip through the hull. With all that in place, we executed on our plan. It all went pretty good until we realized (remembered?) that there was an electro shield within the hull that prevented us from magically passing through it. We called it a night there with all 12 of us stuck on or in the hull with the need to quickly do something before the defences realized we were there. Rewards 11 Generic Katya 3 Random and 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Category:Soviet